Sisters of the Time part 3
by SmileyRowling
Summary: 3 girls on a mission to save their friend before she gets raped, or worse, her clothes go out of fashion!


I opened my eyes. I flinched at the bright light. I gradually realized I was in a hospital. I looked around me. Alice was sitting up in bed, reading manga in Japanese. Hailey was picking lazily at the hospital food. I couldn't see Gray, maybe he was in another ward. Alice looked over at me. "Hey! You're awake! I hoped you would be alright! Hailey, look!" Alice chirped. She turned her head towards me. Two huge scars rolled down the side of her face. I flinched as Hailey looked over at me. She had her arm in a cast and a swollen shut eye. She smiled. "I knew you weren't dead !" She squealed enthusiastically. Alice jumped in "He… He is in room D3. 4th floor." "Thanks…" I muttered, lifting the hospital blankets off my bed. I looked down at my legs in horror.

They were covered with scars and bandages, and at last I realized I couldn't feel them. A nurse appeared at the door "Oh, now child, don't try to get up. I'll get the wheelchair." She whipped around out through the ward door. I flopped my legs out of the bed. I put my weight on them and crashed to the ground. Hailey jumped out of bed and lifted me up with ease. She sat me down on the bad and sat looking at me. She looked out the door as the nurse walked in, wheeling in a wheelchair. Hailey lifted me in to the soft chair. It was a manual one, with two big wheels at the back. I spent a minute to get used to the controls, then raced out of the door. Hailey and Alice jumped out of bed, hooking around my IV stand. I realized I had one in my arm. It looked creepy. I shivered a I rolled along. Hailey grabbed my wheelchair (with her good arm) and Alice grabbed the IV stand. We got to the elevator and finally got a look at ourselves. Alice gasped, Hailey squeaked and I just stared. I had one long scar along my forehead, looking like I just had my brain taken out. I had a bandage on my face, and a large scab on my arm. Hailey looked at her back and realized it was braced. Amanda looked at her face and sobbed. She also had her arm in a full bandage. The doors opened and I flung out of the door. C94, C95, C96, C97, C98, C99, D1, D2, D3. The sign on the door said Morgue.

I started to cry. Not little tears, but great heaving sobs. We went in and found his body. He had a gash along his throat and his glasses were askew. His shirt was open, and a gash as long as a ruler was shown. His face was not still, but wrenched in a look of horror. I closed his mouth and his eyes. He looked asleep. I couldn't bear it. The doctor came in and smiled with pity. I glared at him and slammed through the door. I stopped and looked out the bay windows at the end of the hall. The trees swayed in the wind, the sun shining. Stop gloating mother fuckers. "Lillian!" I whipped around and saw my parents. My mom had tears in her eye and my dad looked angry. "YOU CRASHED THE FUCKING CAR!" He screamed, a vein pulsing in his neck. My mom looked at him in horror. "Gerard! Her friends are injured badly. _She _is injured badly. Her boyfriend is DEAD!" She started to yell. I backed up slowly towards the elevator. We broke into a sprint as They started throwing the pictures. We went down to the food court. I ordered a veggie pita wrap. Hailey ordered a sandwich and Alice ordered a plate of Japanese food. "What do you think happens to us when we die?" Alice asked, playing with a chunk of beef. "I don't know," Hailey answered, looking into her sandwich thoughtfully. "_I don't want to find out." I interrupted, gazing glumly at the morticians lifting Gray's body into the back of an ambulance. We went back up to our rooms and gathered our things. We called a taxi and it dropped each of us off, one by one. I was the last one in the taxi as it pulled down my street. Great. I'd have to pay. "Hey, kid. That'll be 30 bucks even." The taxi driver called after me. "I only have 20," I muttered, looking hopelessly into my wallet. The driver looked at me. "Those are nice earrings," He said, smiling at me. I sighed as I handed over the 20$ and my earrings. I turned and wheeled into the house. I was locked out. Shit._


End file.
